


A Tiny Occurrence

by Pipedream



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bets, Curses, F/F, In which Angela is now a toy poodle, Witch AU, awkwardness is gonna be a plenty too, the slowest of burns, there will be other witches as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: Angela Ziegler, a recently graduated witch has finally earned her medical healing license. In drunken celebration she makes a bet with a rival witch, only to wake up the next morning in a very strange predicament.





	1. In the dog house now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I've had this fic planned for a while and wanted to start it off just in time for Halloween. I hope it isn't too bad or that the grammar errors don't make this illegible. *Cough* Anyways, enjoy! I hope to bring the next update soon.

Everything Is suddenly massive. Angela can barely remember where she is. Her head still throbbing from the party last night. She remembers karaoke, over greased nachos, a woman's high cheery laugh and her friend singing a rendition of Journey. Her head is still throbbing as she stretches, everything both familiar and strange, like if someone had taken a photo and stretched it by 150 percent its size.  
It all feels surreal, she had just gotten her degree in the medical field. A veteran witch among her peers, she was well versed in the human world's remedies. Yet here she was not taking her own advice on drinking in moderation. Her mind ticking and desperate to remember.

_Ugh why did I party so hard last night. And did someone slip something into my drink to make everything...everything so..massive?_

Angela glances around her, she appears to be in an alley from what she could see. The sun had just started the early morning rush of commuters, evidenced by the noise she could hear. She walks a few paces and discovers that she has been asleep under a delivery truck for a deli. Why was she underneath a delivery truck for a deli. She had no reason to be sleeping under there. _On what occasion is sleeping under a truck in an alley appropriate for a doctor who had just graduated with high honors?!_ She frowns and scolds herself. Realization striking her and then panic as she finally took inventory of what was happening.  
_Okay Angela. Stay calm. What do your feet look like. What about your hands? The ones you just had manicured?_  
Hesitantly, she looked down and gave a jump at what she saw. Paws. Small furry, curly, well trimmed pair of paws.

 _How? Why? Who? I'm going to kill her if I ever see her again!_ She yelps in anger, a high squeal emitting from her mouth. Angela immediately stiffens at the sound and attempts a simple hello.  
"Woof!"  
_Oh shit._  
She starts to walk, noticing the sound of pitter patter as soft feet hit the concrete.  
_Oh god. This is so weird. Why. Why did I ever think it was wise to get stupid drunk last night!_  
Angela makes it to the main road, a pinnacle of houses on each side. Except for the deli there was no commercial buildings or signs that looked familiar to her. Sighing, she crosses the street gingerly, catching the various looks of people walking towards the bus stop or to the deli for lunch.  
_Of course. A dog with no collar or owner would definitely earn a few looks._ Angela rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the bus stop.  
_Now lets see..what does that sign say. Ugh it’s so high up!_ She leans on the pole and balances herself on her hind paws, attempting to read the bus schedule to see if there was a familiar route back to her place. All the while the crowd at the bus stop stares at her and a little girl attempts to pet her.

"Momma! I wanna pet the doggie!" Her shrill voice knocks Angela off balance and she almost rolls to the side.  
"No dear, it could have fleas. Though I wonder who does this dog belong to?"  
"Oh mommy maybe it’s lost! We should take it to the shelter!"  
_A shelter...where actual dogs will be?? Oh no!_  
At those words, Angela sprints out of there as fast as she could. Her small body making blocks feel like miles as she made it to another corner of the neighborhood. She catches her breath and glances around, noticing that there was at least a boutique and a hair salon nearby. Drudgingly walking along, she makes it to another alley where she rests inside an old microwave box.  
_I'm basically running around naked! My feet are burning from the hot floor._ She muses as she glances upwards towards the sun. It was nearing noon, her mouth parched and her stomach had started to growl from lack of food. The hazy feeling from the hangover had finally left but it had now left her more alarmed at the predicament she was in. If only she could make it back home, perhaps she could contact her friend for help. Stuck inside her thoughts she didn't hear as something approaches her. A fuzzy figure appears before her, causing her to blink a few times.

 _Oh it’s only a cat. Hi cat._ Angela smiled and got up, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't human until she felt the eerie sensation of something moving behind her.  
_Right. I have a tail now. Great..._  
The cat meowed at her and inches forward. Every inch causing a sudden shiver at Angela.  
_Uhm...that's enough cat. You are getting too close._  
But the cat refuses to give in and starts to hiss causing Angela to yelp in surprise as the creature scratches her nose unannounced.  
"Ack! Why would you do this to me?! I was just taking a break here!" She barks at it only for the cat to swipe at her once more. Thankfully Angela moves out of the way, and gives up her place on the box.  
"Cat! Leave me alone! I'm not having the most great of day-" She says right before she bumps into another cat and another. _When did this alley get so many cats?!_

 

Angela whines pathetically at her dilemma. She had escaped the cat alley but with multiple scratches that hurt all over. The small dog suddenly wishing she had been turned into something more threatening like a Great Dane or an Alaskan Malamute, anything than the dog she currently was. Angela wasn't even sure what breed she is, only that she was tiny enough to illicit affectionate stares from people and lose fights against common street cats. She buries her face in what were her hands, looking at anything for a silver lining.  
_Well at least my arms are soft enough to make a pillow._ She sighs and buries her injured nose. Her current shelter was the bottom of a convertible parked outside a shared garage, the shade providing a much needed comfort over the stench of some residue oil nearby. Angela wonders what nightfall would bring to a small dog. She had nowhere to go and was useless in this state to even use magic.

Her floppy ears picks up the distinctive sound of someone coming down the steps, as the front door of the apartment across from her opens. A woman comes out clad in heeled black boots, a sharp click hitting every step of the pavement as she walks. Her new jeans fits her form well, the fabric still brand new and un-faded from a wash. She wears a dark brown shirt underneath a leather jacket, the smell catching Angela before anything else. The woman was currently occupied on the phone, purse slung over one shoulder, hands holding up a plate of something divine to the starving Angela.  
_Is that sliced meat and cheeses? No..I refuse to ever stoop so low as to beg._ Angela stares wistfully at the plate of food as the woman shifts to and fro on the phone, speaking sternly.  
"No, no I'm not gonna let him have this one. I think he needs to get cut!"  
_What._  
The words knocking Angela out of her stupor for food and back into reality, paying closer attention to the woman's conversation. She had an accent from somewhere, Egyptian Angela guesses.  
"I don't care how good he is, he needs a proper beating. Like now! I'm sick of seeing his face!"  
At this point Angela crawls back a few inches, slightly appalled at what she was hearing.  
_Is this person trying to kill someone?! Why would she wish them a beating?!_  
"No, no. I guess you are right." The woman sighs finding her car keys amongst her purse. She gets closer to the convertible and sets the platter of food on the seat.  
_Okay. Maybe I can still try and beg. I mean no one else will know and I don't think I can get hurt._ Angela crawls back closer to the edge, hopeful that she won't accidentally get run over. She still hasn't been noticed as the woman continues her conversation.  
"Yes I'm excited. I'm very excited really! I mean it isn't every time someone gets to hit a person with a steel ladder."  
_On second thought..._  
"I know, I know. It's the first pay per view of the season. I just hope it isn't like last time where it was sixty percent talking and only forty percent actual fighting."  
_Wait a second...is she talking about wrestling?_ Angela started to laugh at the misunderstanding. Everything had appeared frightening ever since she woke up, she was even afraid of children, but here she was completely misjudging a person who held a plate of food. Unknowingly Angela made a squeak of glee, catching the woman's attention.  
"Wait a second. I gotta go. Change of plan."

Angela froze at the sudden eye contact, immediately hoping that if she didn't move she'd be ignored. Unfortunately for her she was a dog with light fur that stuck out of the dark concrete like an orange between apples at the market. She could hear a wave of protest on the other side of the phone then the audible click of hanging up followed by the shuffle of clothing.  
"Ahlan!"  
Immediately Angela backs away slightly, startled by the woman kneeling down to see her.  
"Oh right. American dogs might not even understand other languages. Hello there! How did you wind up underneath my car today?” The woman says with friendliness in her voice. Angela began to tremble slightly, unsure whether to come out or make a dash for it. She already felt too tired and wounded for the second option.  
“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. You can trust me.”  
But Angela still wouldn't budge and instead stares back at the woman with her deep blue doggie eyes, pleading for it to end. The woman looks back with a friendly smile, dark brown eyes soft and face relaxed. Angela would have thought her pretty if it wasn't for currently getting cornered under a car. 

“Ah I got it! You must be hungry, wait a second.”  
If she were in her right mind, Angela would have darted the moment she looked away, but at the mention of food she could feel her ears perking up. 

The woman came back with a slice of something that smelled delicious.  
_Is that..is that...prosciutto! No, stop! Stop wagging tail! Crap._

She curses herself as she feels the new body part wagging rapidly in happiness. The piece of meat coming closer to her. Oh she could almost taste it! Her mouth watering and tail wagging.  
_It wouldn't hurt to just take one bite…_  
Angela carefully inches closer and takes the meat into her mouth. The perfect amount of drying, the perfect cut, it was heavenly that it almost made her cry.  
“There’s more where that came from if you like.” The woman says softly, her hand out in an act of trust. Angela looks at her peculiarly, weighing the risks that this would take her to the local shelter. She shyly crawls along closer, away from the safety of the car. Her stomach and other parts feeling the grating of the pavement. She looks up from her refuge to see her grinning. Her smile melting away any last reserves from Angela as she allows herself to be petted on the head.  
“Good doggie.”  
_Oh how I am regretting this so fast._  
“Here’s another slice.”  
_Or not..come to me dried slice of heaven!_ She chews the prosciutto more slowly, unsure whether she would ever get anymore. At this short distraction she feels two warm hands suddenly lift her body off the ground, instantly she squirms in panic.

“There, there! You’re all hurt all over! How’d that happen? Who hurt you poochie poo?”  
_Oh please give me the strength to get past these ridiculous names.._ Angela rolls her eyes but stops her struggling as she realizes she isn’t going anywhere but back to the woman’s place. She watches as her keys jangle in front of her as she opens the door and goes inside.  
_Wait! What about the plate of food!_ Angela whines and slowly squirms under the woman’s firm but soft grip.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll feed you soon.” She says as she walks up a flight of stairs to her apartment. The door opens and Angela finds herself wrapped in a warm towel and gently fussed over her wounds.  
“Nasty scratches and your paws are peeling. Awe noo!” She says softly as the damp towel wipes off all the dirt, grime and dried blood off her. Angela whimpers and flinches at the touch.  
“No! I didn’t mean to hurt you! There all done.” She states leaving Angela flopped under the towel. A part of her wishing to explore her new surroundings the other still frozen in fear. In her state of shock she stays right where she is on the couch under the towel, watching as the woman comes back with the plate of food.

“I’m baaack! And just in time because some terrible cat was looking at this with greed.” She states shaking her head.  
_Thank goodness. I don't want to hear about any cats for a while._ Angela whines as the woman places the platter on the coffee table.  
"Well I think my plans have changed for the night." She says gladly helping herself to some of the meat as Angela looks on with a mighty yearning. A part of her plotting on stealing some when the woman wasn't looking. The tell tale sound of a phone vibrating startles them both, the woman answering it with a mouth half full of sliced Swiss cheese.  
"Hey! Ya, theref haf been a chanf of planf." Angela is amused as the human tries to make conversation, only for her to stop eating momentarily.  
"What? No of course I'm not eating the snacks for dinner! What do you take me for?!" She laughs as she gets up leaving Angela to go to the kitchen. The small dog stares at the plate.  
_Now's my chance._ She tries to get down from the couch only for the towel to land on her completely.  
_This is a very strange situation to say the least you put yourself in Angela._ She cusses herself as she hears the woman come back and carefully pick her off the floor.  
"No it's not a woman I'm ditching you for...well technically she is, but it's a stray!" She smiles happily, as she brings a bowl of water up to Angela's face.  
_Are you kidding me?!_ Angela frowns and stares at the woman, too occupied in her conversation to notice that her new "stray" was looking at her angrily.  
_No I refuse. I'm not gonna drink water!_ She curls her lip but notices her mouth is dry.  
_Crap._  
"No she doesn't have rabies. If she did though I'd probably be dead." She laughs as Angela debates her dilemma. With a sigh, she leans and takes a few sips or laps wetting her nose.  
_Cold! Coooold!_ She backs away and feels relief as the woman takes the bowl away and starts to offer her some more of the cold cuts.  
"Anyways I gotta go. You are free to come visit me tomorrow after our shift. Yes we can even watch your favorite matches of tonight. Just don't spoil who won okay? Bye!" 

Angela sulks staring off into the floral wallpaper. A piece of ham still in her mouth. Her stomach no longer craved food as aggressively, and so she was left as to what to do next. Lucky for her, a certain someone's hand starts to pet her head.  
"You sure were hungry huh?" The woman says softly to her. Angela stiffening from the touch.  
"Oh right! Sorry. I forgot you are still healing from those nasty scratches." She states, taking her hand away.  
"Hmmm...we should probably give you a name if you are gonna stay here."  
_Are you kidding me..._  
"I mean I always wanted a dog named Merlin or Cyrus...but none of those are gonna work..." The woman says, hand on her chin in thought. She ponders in silence, making Angela anxious to see what ridiculous name she would get.  
"Oh I got it! What if I just combine them together! Right, Mercy?!" She states enthusiastically, the shift in tone startles Angela.  
_Sure..._ Not wanting to press her luck with other names, she flatters her with a simple bark.  
"Aha! I knew you'd like it! Yes you are now Mercy! Guardian of my...humble apartment..." The woman scratches the back of her head as she glances around her place uneasy.  
"Yeah, I know it is a bit messy."  
Angela hadn't noticed, she was too busy trying to figure out what to do. She glances around the place and does see some clothes that had been hastily placed away but doesn't press much judgment to it. Instead she focuses on the woman's face, how her brow furrows in thought and her distinctive eye of Horus tattoo grabs her attention.  
_I didn't even bother looking at this woman closely. She looks strong and caring, and yet she's living here alone? I mean she practically just saved me from everything that can go wrong outside!_ She smiles and laughs at the idea that she could be the guard dog of this woman's home. The laughter turning into a small gruff that catches the woman away from her thoughts. 

"I'm really happy you're here girl, I'm gonna work out in the bedroom, just stay here and get settled." Angela feels content as she leaves, nestling her healing nose once more on her paws.  
"Oh and before I forget if you think about making an accident, I will get you a diaper!" She laughs as she goes to the next room. Leaving Angela fuming and burying her face.  
_Please, please, please help me get through this day!_


	2. Poodle Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets a new guest at her hero's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, and yet its finally here! Chapter 2 to the bizarre saga of an adorable twist. Will Angela ever get used to her new form?

She wakes up feeling a fog of grogginess and a tingle passing through her.  
_There's a draft here._ She sighs as she turns over, eyes squinting to make out her surroundings. Angela wishing that everything she last experienced was just a bad dream. She groans and squints making out the wallpaper and coffee table in front of her. Still inside this stranger’s house, nothing had changed except that she now felt colder than usual. Stretching, she reaches to pull the towel across from her but freezes. Eyes widening, she checks her hands? Now present, as plain as day. She felt close to crying in relief that she was human again except she was still without a proper cover for her modesty. Silently getting up to not wake up her host she walks to the earlier pile of clothes on the floor and looks for something to at least drape at the moment. Finding an over sized sweater that covers her torso pretty well.  
_At least I'm not so cold anymore._ She sighs as she inhales the scent of the woman before.  
_Well this is borderline creepy. I don't even know the woman's name and yet here I am wearing her stuff._  
She shakes her head and takes a look around the darkened room. Angela noticing a couple of frames and a book shelf lining the wall, a small portrait photo left on one of the shelves catches her attention as she walks towards it. Barely making it out in the dark, Angela guesses it's of the woman, but it still didn't answer her question. Angela slowly walks around the living room, looking for more clues that would tell her any information and possibly her own faith. A phone is heard vibrating nearby, startling her and causing her to hit the safety of the couch. She lies still as a familiar voice is heard from the bed room.  
"Mmmmyes? Mom? Remember there is a time difference?! It's four in the morning!"  
Angela feels a panic and prays the woman stays in her room.  
"Arabic? Of course I'll speak to you in Arabic.....No, I'm not forgetting where I come from!"  
_Oh please, please don't notice that I'm here!_  
After ten minutes of words being exchanged, Angela hears her speak in English once more.  
"Yes, I love you mom. I'll see ya in a week. Night!"  
_Phew._ How Angela wished more than ever that she could stay in one form or another. The realization causing Angela to furrow her brow.  
_I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner that it's that kind of curse._  
She covers the rest of herself with the towel and tries to get some sleep, shuffling through thoughts of how to escape this.

 

 

"Aww! I've seen you've taken a liking to my favorite sweater, Mercy!" The comment causes her to wake up with a start. It would take a while for her to get used to being addressed by a different name. Then again she was having trouble getting used to this new form.  
"Aww girl, I'm sorry I woke you up. Here I have some breakfast." The woman states passing a bowl of cereal to her. Angela sniffs and watches as the woman begins to eat her own cereal as well. Grateful it’s at least edible human food, Angela takes a few bites but gets her nose wet once again.  
_Ugh, this is so degrading._ She furrows her brow in disgust, milk dripping from her chin. The woman chuckles at the sight and brings a napkin to wipe the excess off her chin, Angela flinches slightly at the contact.  
"There, ya go. Don't wanna get messy so fast." She says as she finishes her cereal. Angela blushes at the gesture, unsure what to feel at being pampered.  
"It's getting a bit close to working time Mercy, I gotta go. Please behave and if need be there's some newspaper in the kitchen you can use." The woman states before taking off to get ready. Angela groans once more, thankful she found out a clever way to use the toilet in the bathroom yesterday.

 

 

The door shuts behind her as Angela is left alone once more in the empty apartment. She sighs and goes to work exploring as usual, taking advantage of the opened doors to look about. The apartment is a one bedroom, her host having a neat collection of fitness magazines strewn about on a neat pile beside the double bed. Angela ponders why the woman would own such a large bed. She carefully pulls out a magazine and reads contently through the pages, annoyed at each medical mistake made in the “health” section and scowling at each "miracle" pill. After a while of reading she falls asleep on top of the magazine only to wake up suddenly at the sudden sound of loud footsteps and conversation. In a flash, she makes her way back to the living room sitting firm on the couch.

"I can't believe I used the wrong shipping address for this!" The familiar voice states, agitation in her voice.  
"Well good thing you got it before someone opened it."  
"Yeah, like you?" She hears her hero scoff.  
"I eat your lunch once and now I've been marked for life." The door opens and as much as Angela doesn't want to admit it, she feels relieved she's back. Tail wagging and body sitting upright, only to shuffle back down as another woman enters the room with her.  
"Is this the woman you left me for?!" The taller woman states chuckling as she gestures to her.  
"For the billionth time, I'm sorry I canceled pay-per-view yesterday, she was badly injured!" the other woman exclaims.  
"What's her name?" Her companion responds, Angela guesses she's from Russia from her accent. She's somehow taller than her host, and built with enough muscle to lift a tree trunk off the ground.  
"Mercy Fluffball the third."  
_Oh god._ Angela looks in horror at the full nickname. Only to hear a snort come from her savior.  
"I kid, just Mercy. Don't give me that look, Aleks."  
"Mercy! Of all things you could have at least given her a better name! I mean I would have chosen something more tougher than a toy poodle but still! Name her Tank! Name her Cesar! Killer! Anything to scare off burglars!"  
Angela could only stare wide eyed at the list of names being given to her.  
"Her _name_ is Mercy. A name suitable for her." The woman glares back at her companion as she opens up a package.  
"Alright I think this will be perfect right over here!" She states smiling as she brings out a frame and hangs it on the wall in no time.  
"Are you-"  
"Yes. Isn't it perfect? I always wanted this framed."  
"Fareeha, it was over a year ago you made that." Aleks laughs as the woman showcases the framed poster.  
"Exactly, which is why I should always remember to "Play Nice, Play Pharah." She states the last two phrases clear and concise, pointing at each word. Angela almost groans once more at the display. It was a poster of the woman's tattoo, the eye of Horus layered over a golden sunburst and below it the words in bold "Play Nice, Play Pharah." It was pretty nicely designed, Angela had to admit.  
"Yes a good play on your name, Fareeha." Aleks groans.  
_So that's her name— Fareeha._  
The realization and poster causing Angela to groan internally as the woman came back to take her place by the couch, picking up Angela with no effort and settling her in her lap. Angela squirming a bit and debating to scramble out only for the other woman to join them on the couch.  
_It's between the floor or someone's lap, Angela. _She sighs knowing very well the floor wouldn't be as comfy as the warm lap she was sitting in.__  
_Might as well get comfortable._ She muses as she shuffles and lies on Fareeha's lap, feeling a sudden hand stroke her back.  
_Okay...nope. Nope!_ In a flash she jumps off and settles on the rug. The textile's roughness scraping her legs slightly and the lack of warmth jarring, she sighs at the choice.  
"I see she's still shy to you." Aleks laughs.  
"Well she's still getting settled. I don't blame her. Must be scared from whatever hurt her yesterday." Fareeha shrugs, Aleks gets up to set the rerun on the flatscreen mounted on the wall.

__

__Ads come on, as Angela continues to mope on the floor about her predicament. Occasionally wondering what else to do today as a dog besides stare at the screen on the wall. She was never a fan of wrestling, always seeing through the acting and injuries. A tag team comes into the ring and almost immediately Fareeha begins to rant._ _

__"That is by far the worst accent I've heard for a Sheik in a long time! No one speaks like that!"  
"Have you heard terrible Ivan's voice? The poor man is close to sounding like he is about to choke! A pity they couldn't get an actual Russian wrestler!" Aleks chimes in, reaching for a fistful of cheese puffs. The audible rustle of the bag being disturbed catches Angela's ears as a cheese puff falls to the floor. Not wanting to lose the opportunity although knowing that less than three ingredients were natural she makes her move. Distracted by their scrabble of authentic wrestlers from different countries, the two women don't see her walk by Aleks and gobble the puff. _ _

___Delicious but addictive and awful for every part of me._ Angela muses as she settles slightly away from Alek's legs but close in case another falls down. _ _

___The match passes rather quickly with not much commentary, even the audience at the event looks unimpressed. They sit watching more trash talk of wrestlers and then commercials for weight loss till finally another match starts._  
"Oh oh! Here comes one of the main matches!" Aleks exclaims.  
"I swear if you spoil who wins this one, I will not cover your shift again!" Fareeha threatens playfully as Aleks pouts. "I won't! Plus I wanna see your face when the twist arrives!" 

___"Let me guess, Reaper is gonna propose to 76?" Fareeha asks amusingly._  
"No!"  
"Aleks the sexual tension between them is insanely thick. Even you can see it a mile away"  
Angela looks at the screen and watches as the one named Reaper enters the ring. He wears a black poncho as the other, 76 comes in with camo pants and combat boots. Both wrestlers wearing masks to conceal their face. A bit of trash talk occurs, one of which causes both the audience and the women to boo.  
"Just kiss already!" Fareeha yells.  
Angela rolls her eyes at the display then to the amazement of everyone even Aleks, Reaper takes off the black poncho to reveal on his chest a freshly healed tattoo of 76's portrait. 

___"Oh he did not!" Fareeha laughs._  
"It gets better watch!"  
The two wrestlers circle each other as 76 begins to yell at him for getting his face tattoed, till right as they lunge at each other and hug it out, the bell rings and then gets interrupted by the theme song of another wrestler. At this point everyone in the room starts to yell as the wrestler Junkrat runs inside with a metal chair to join the fight followed by Roadhog the heavy weight champion. A fatal four way is announced and the crowd goes wild as 76 is suplexed by Roadhog only to be saved by Reaper as Junkrat is rendered to the floor by a reversal. Even the referee appears overwhelmed at the massive development. All the action catches Angela by surprise and she gets into the match as well. After thirty minutes of rope jumping, high flying action the match finally ends by 76 pinning Reaper and winning the title belt. The betrayal making both women agitated and jumping off the couch, causing the bag of cheese puffs to gracefully fall onto Angela with a thump. 

___"Aleksandra what the crap have you just done!?"_ Fareeha squeals as she sees the artificial food colored orange cover Angela, cheese dust all over her white coat.  
"What-oh! Oh! Little dog got cheesed!"  
"Cheesed! She looks like a nacho!"  
"Don't worry I can fix this!" Angela too stunned at suddenly being covered by the cheesepuffs, she didn't even think of eating or running till the strong grip of Aleks picks her up. Immediately she starts to bark and squirm.  
"Fareeha, get some towels and soap. We better wash her before she gets grimey." She states as she carries the struggling dog to the kitchen.  
Angela wanted to bite her so hard but the thought was instantly taken away as lukewarm water pours on her head. _I'm being given a bath in the kitchen sink like a baby!_ She tries to jump but Aleks blocks her as Fareeha comes back with some of her own shampoo to wash her fur.  
"Really hope the food dye gets out." Fareeha muses as she squeezes and places a glop of shampoo on her back. _Cold! Cold! Freaking cold!_ Angela shivers receiving pity from her host.  
"Aww we better get her washed soon before she catches a cold."  
"Don't be silly, she'll be fine but we should finish so we can continue to watch the match!" Aleks lamented.  
_Great, my well being is placed at the hand of these two._ She tries to voice her complaint through whining but finds it to only egg them on with the cooing. Finally they finish washing her, leaving her soaked like a mop and then toweled by Fareeha. _I feel like a living cotton ball!_ Angela sighs.  
"Alright lets continue watching the match but you gotta clean up the rug too Aleks." A groan is heard but Aleks complies, washing out the stain of the rug with house cleaner as Angela is forced to sit on Fareeha's lap to dry. _I guess I should get use to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I apologize for all the typos (and knowing me) change of tenses.


End file.
